


surrounded by stars

by wrenkos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, Dreams, M/M, Spoilers, hi i'm altair and i thought of this at 1 am the other day and rolled w it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: NDRV3 SPOILERSAll that's left is to put the final pieces into place. He was going to end the game and win - and he was going to do that with his own demise.





	surrounded by stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was stated in the tags but tw for death and descriptions of it! i wouldn't call the descriptions graphic per say, but they are present.

He pressed the stop button with shaky hands. This was the final part of the plan - the piece of the puzzle that set things in motion. Make a trial that was impossible to beat. Win the game, laugh in the mastermind’s face.

Get away with murder.

Get away with his own murder, no less.

He took a shaky breath, nervously laughing. Maybe the blood loss was really getting to him - or maybe the poison was already taking its toll already. They had to do this quickly, then, or all would go to waste.

Not that the Supreme Leader would let that happen.

He let out a shaky laugh, watching Momota-chan get out of the press and walk over with a solemn look on his face. The day he saw the astronaut serious was the day of his death. Fitting.

“T-That look doesn’t suit you, M-Momota-chan.”

Momota shifted slightly. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just...god, y’know? You’re really…this...”

“I know.”

He knew these were to be his last moments.

He took in a shaky breath, approaching the press with weak steps. Near the buttons, Kaito looked on nervously. No - that, and concern. Which was to be expected.

(He thought, maybe he wasn’t worth being concerned over. He had just been an unhelpful bother, right?)

“H-Hey, you know--”

“I’m not backing out.”

No response from Momota, there. Just weak breaths and sluggish movements as he dragged himself over to the press - god, being poisoned was such a pain, wasn’t it? It felt like his entire body was on fire, too hot and too cold, all at the same time, and where the arrows had been throbbed with pain every time he moved.

(It made him want to die, and, really, that was what he was going to do.)

He settled himself underneath the press. Metal greeted him, and was close, so close, and he thought - if he had slipped his finger when pausing the video, then he’d actually had a video of Kaito Momota being crushed.

The leader squeezed his eyes shut - no, no, no. Absolutely not, that possibility was impossible. He would never commit a murder. That was the rule. That was his rule. Morals. Standards.

He shoved these thoughts to some far corner in his thought-filled brain, opened his eyes again, checking to make sure he was in the correct position. The galaxy-patterned jacket worn so oddly by Kaito was more comfortable than it looked, actually.

(He decided it made a somewhat comfortable deathbed.)

(He then wondered if he was even going to make it to hell, much less heaven.)

“...s-so, this is...it.”

His thoughts were running wild.

What-if this, what-if that? What if he was wrong to think that the mastermind couldn’t be watching them, and it would all be in vain? What if he couldn’t stop the game?

“...yeah. S-Sorry, I just…” Kaito paused, “Tell me when, alright? You gotta...prepare yourself for this first, I think.”

Saihara was smart - he had figured out everything before; and he was somebody of high intelligence, and clearly, he lived up to the title of the Ultimate Detective. What if he --

He wasn’t able to finish that thought, a violent cough cutting it off. The poison was taking it’s toll. It was only due time until he would draw his final breath if he chose to back out. Which he wasn’t going to do, of course, but it was still a choice he could make.

“I don’t have much time left, Momota.”

“I know.”

The response was quiet. So unlike how he usually was - loud, brash, and ready to lend a helping hand.

Momota’s quietness just proved the gravity of the situation, if it didn’t hit him earlier. But he was a smart guy - he’d be able to pull off the plan, and if he couldn’t, then, well, if Saihara figured it out, he’d go along with it.

The wheezing was getting worse - not much time left, now.  

He was going to die surrounded by the pattern of a galaxy jacket.

He was going to die.

He was --

“Hey, Momota?”

A moments’ pause. “Yeah?”

“Was I…” ah. Now he was crying. Now it was all flowing out. This was it. This was the last. Make it count. “Was I...helpful? To everybody?”

“God, Ouma, of course.” Kaito laughed bitterly, “You definitely were helpful, as problematic your way of helping was…”

“O-Oh--”

“It was charming in it’s own way. But you were definitely a good guy. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that sooner.”

He couldn’t see his face, but he could guess the look of regret.

(His breathing was getting more ragged, more _pained,_ and he was now forcing out his words--)

“Do you think I’m going to go to heaven?”

“I guarantee you’re going to go to the stars, Kokichi.”

The crying was getting harder now. As well as his breathing.

He sucked in a breath.

“Thank you, Kaito.”

He coughed again this time, tasting blood at the back of his mouth. Black dots began to swim in his vision.

“...I’m ready.”

Tick, tick, tick, tick. The clock in his head counted down how much time he had left to live. Little, the poison in his veins told him tauntingly. As if the pain throughout his body was the poisons’ way of saying; _‘soon, soon, soon, you’ll be gone and dead and cold.’_

“You can count on me, Kokichi.”

Ouma smiled weakly, and he heard a _beep_ as the metal inched closer, and closer, and closer and closer --

_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain - pain on his chest on his arms on his legs on his face on his nose on his everywhere and he couldn’t take it and --_

A cracking sound.

Black.

 

\--

 

He woke, and yet it wasn’t “awake”.

He awoke to a world of stars and galaxies and a warm embrace.

(The term ‘dreaming’ came to his mind, somewhere in the hazy thoughts.)

He didn’t know how long he was in this world, but it felt like such a long time. One star, who he had been watching, flickered, exploded, and slipped from his fingers.

Two more went, one more violent than the other, shaking the remaining.

And, eventually, the three stars left disappeared.

And the planets faded.

And Kokichi Ouma woke up in a pod to bright lights and noises.

**Author's Note:**

> ghsjkhfkjdhfjd this is my first ndrv3 fic,, , nice 
> 
> anyways um. you can find me on tumblr on @wrenkos if you want!! comments and kudos fuel my will to live thanks


End file.
